


Decorum and Drinks

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy Drunk Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The comfortable and warm alcohol induced haze that coated Roy’s mind made everything less…serious. And not to mention his boyfriend Danny’s arms wrapped around his middle definitely helped the feeling.He had never really been a touchy feely person before Danny came bursting into his life like a firework. But when it came to Danny he wanted nothing more than to stay there wrapped up in a warm embrace until the world around them was dust, or maybe it was the alcohol talking.





	Decorum and Drinks

The comfortable and warm alcohol induced haze that coated Roy’s mind made everything less…serious. And not to mention his boyfriend Danny’s arms wrapped around his middle definitely helped the feeling.

He had never really been a touchy feely person before Danny came bursting into his life like a firework. But when it came to Danny he wanted nothing more than to stay there wrapped up in a warm embrace until the world around them was dust, or maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Not that it wasn’t true, but Sober Roy was far more concerned with his reputation to allow things such as Cuddling unless it was strictly in the out of the public eye apartment he owned. But here they were in a club, Roy practically on top of Danny while he talked to Courtney and Katya.

Roy was paying attention sort of, but the six shots Katya had dared him to do with her were taking their toll on his decorum.

Danny said something causing Court and Katya to laugh/scream and Roy chuckled, “You’re really cute when you’re funny,” He muttered and Danny looked at him.

“Oh my god you’re completely hammered aren’t you?” Danny giggled.

“Nah, ‘m fine,” Roy smiled broadly, dimples and all, he then kissed Danny lightly on the cheek, “Just admiring my partner in crime.”

“Get a room you two!” Courtney’s heavily accented voice called playfully as Katya made kissing faces at the pair.

“Fuck off He’s being adorable and I’m gonna enjoy it until the alcohol runs out!” Danny sent the other queen his middle finger.

Courtney sent her own back and returned her attention to Katya.

Roy moved his head from Danny’s shoulder to rest it on his chest and snuggle a bit closer, “What time is it?” the older of the two asked.

Danny grabbed his phone from the table and looked at it, “Uh….nearing 3 in the morning, why?”

Roy yawned widely, “I’m tired.”

“Oh right, you don’t age, I forgot you’re an old witch who can’t stay up like the rest of us.” Danny teased him.

Roy half heartedly cackled and wiggled his fingers, “Boo.’

Katya snapped a few blackmail pictures of the goofy smiles they gave each other afterwards. She sent them to Trixie with a string of emoji’s.

Eventually the group headed to their respective homes and Roy fell asleep holding and being held by the only person in the world who he cuddled with and before all went peacefully dark he muttered a soft, “I love you,” which was gently returned, “I love you too, Willow.”


End file.
